Hidden Destiny
by Adriana Morgan
Summary: AU TasukixMiaka fic. Miaka always thought that Tamahome was her destiny but what if she was wrong?
1. Chapter One

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. They belong to Ms. Watase and all those companies that I don't remember the names of ^_^

A/N: I'm not really sure when this fic takes place. It's an alternate universe so I pretty much made happen what I wanted to.

I'd like to say a special thank you to Lynne. Without her help and encouragement I would have never been able to finish this story. 

Tasuki stormed through the hideout and into his old office, ignoring the stares of his fellow bandits. He slammed the door behind him, absently noting the changes Kouji had made while he was gone. Sitting down in one of the big armchairs, he put his head in his hands, the pained humiliation from hours ago hitting him full force. He didn't like girls and never had. So why had he ever gotten involved with Miaka? What made her so damn special? A growl of frustration and anger emitted from his throat as he got to his feet and began to pace the large room restlessly. The events of the past few weeks played through his mind, making her betrayal all the worse. All the words she had whispered to him in the dead of the night meant nothing now. Promises faded away like wisps of smoke. There was a knock at the door and he quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Yeah?" He called out.

Kouji cracked the door open and peered around. He forwent his usual entrance, sensing something was wrong with his best friend. "Ya alright, Genrou?"

Tasuki turned his back and stared out the nearest window. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said flatly, resting his hands on his hips. "Think I'm gonna be stayin' here from now on."

"Yer done with the whole summoning thing?" His friend answered, entering the room and closing the door behind him softly.

"I guess ya could say that." Tasuki replied quietly. 

Kouji frowned slightly. There was something different about Genrou but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was almost afraid to say anything, feeling that if he said the wrong thing his friend would shatter. "Well, it's great t'have ya back. I gotta admit I'll be happy t'turn the leadership over t'ya. It's more of a pain in the ass than I'd thought it'd be." He watched his friend closely searching for some kind of clue as to what was bothering him. He sighed to himself when he found nothing.

Tasuki merely nodded not moving to face his friend. "If ya don't mind, I'd like t'be alone for awhile." He said in the same flat voice. 

"Yeah, sure." Kouji said turning to leave. "If ya need anythin' just let me know." He left closing the door silently behind him. Outside his friend's room he paused and shook his head. He didn't know what had happened but whatever it was, it was bad. Genrou had never been so quiet.

Inside, Tasuki remained at the window, his hands on his hips as he stared out into the black night, unaware of the tears that traced a pattern down his handsome face. 

Three weeks earlier:

"Good morning, Tasuki!" Miaka called out as she drew closer to the flame-haired seishi. "Isn't it beautiful here? You are so lucky to have a room facing the gardens."

He grinned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess it's okay." He replied. 

As Miaka approached, he quickly noticed that everything was not as well with her as she tried to sound. To put it bluntly, she looked awful, the dark circles under her eyes giving away the fact that she hadn't slept the night before. His hands dropped to his sides, his hands turning into fists. He knew why she looked the way she did. Tamahome. Again. He was sick and tired of that jerk making her cry.

"Are ya all right Miaka? Ya don't look so good…." He frowned slightly as she turned away from him to stare at something in the distance.

"Oh, I'm fine Tasuki! Thank you for asking though." 

"Ya sure yer alright?" He persisted. "I mean, it kinda looks like ya haven't slept in a few days…" He had to make sure she was alright, after all, he'd wouldn't want to hurt Tamahome for making her cry again. His smile was skeptical when Miaka nodded her head.

"Oh yes…I'm fine thank you." She smiled brightly. "Just a bit of insomnia-it's nothing to worry about."

He nodded, knowing she was lying, but accepting her word all the same.

"I don't know about ya, but I'm hungry. Come on, let's go eat." He said, reaching out and ruffling her hair. 

She giggled and quickly fell into step beside him, soon becoming lost in her thoughts. 

Tasuki watched her from the corner of his eye, taking note of the small frown on her face and way her lips trembled slightly as if she were holding back tears. He sighed inwardly. What was with girls? Any time they claimed to be in love, instead of acting happy they seemed to be constantly crying. It was obvious it had to be Tamahome again- why else would she cry?

He felt an all too familiar wave of anger wash through him. Tamahome didn't deserve Miaka's love. But then again, in his opinion, no one would ever be good enough for her. 

Miaka walked along, silently staring at the ground. She hadn't really lied to Tasuki, it was true that she had been unable to sleep the night before. She also knew he thought she had been fighting with Tamahome, and it was easier to just let him think that.

Throwing a quick glance at the man at her side, Miaka blushed as she remembered why she could not sleep. Each time she would drift off, Tasuki invaded her dreams. 

After lying awake most of the night trying to figure it out, she had come to a rather startling realization. She liked Tasuki- no, _more_ than liked him. 

When this realization had hit her, a wave of panic had swept through her body. She had already agreed to be Tamahome's wife, and Tasuki didn't even like girls! What was she going to do? She finally calmed down as reason returned and she sighed in relief. She didn't have to do anything…yet. Her eyes remained on the ceiling until dawn's light cast streaks of pink across it.

She cast another glance at the tall bandit; her blush deepened, and she quickly averted her gaze. 

It was so hard to act as if nothing had changed, when every nerve in her body was screaming for her to reach out to Tasuki, to throw her arms around him and confess what was in her heart. But she knew that it would do more than just scare him off, it would also ruin the tentative friendship they now had.

She couldn't simply keep these feelings inside, though, knowing they would be traveling together constantly. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she pondered how to approach him. Breathing a deep sigh of frustration she finally decided to try subtlety.

"Tasuki…when you said you don't like girls…do you mean _all _girls?"

Tasuki's walk slowed to a halt, as he frowned down at her. "Yeah, pretty much. Girls are weird and they never play fair. They say one thing and mean another. Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She giggled and waved her hand.

"Oh, no reason! I was just wondering." She said brightly, even as her heart sank. 

"I ain't gay like Nuriko is, if that's what ya wanna know." He said quickly.

She shook her head, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. "That thought never even crossed my mind." She said truthfully, the very notion making her giggle.

"What'cha laughin' at?" Tasuki put his hands on his hips. 

Miaka merely shook her head, unable to speak. All she could do was hold her sides and laugh until the tears poured down her face, knowing that it wasn't that funny, but for some reason not wanting to stop. When at last she caught her breath, she smiled up at the perplexed seishi, laughter still tingeing her voice. "I don't know what I'm laughing at really. I guess it's just the thought of you in a dress." She explained, then had to stop as a fresh wave of mirth hit her.

Tasuki scowled , wondering what was so funny about him wearing a dress- it just sounded stupid to him. His scowl soon faded as he watched the girl in front of him. The only word that came to his mind as he watched her was… beautiful. 

Her auburn hair was not in its usual twin buns, but gathered high on her head in a ponytail. Instead of the usual school uniform, she now wore a pair of shorts and a form-fitting T-shirt. The morning sunlight caressed her hair, revealing the different shades of red and brown that it contained. Her green eyes sparkled with tears of hilarity making them seem even brighter than normal. 

Later he could not say what possessed him, but at that moment all he wanted was her. Nothing more, nothing less. His hands reached out on their own accord and pulled her to him, his mouth lowering and capturing hers gently, putting an end to her giggles. 

Miaka's eyes widened then slowly fluttered shut as Tasuki's mouth moved against hers. Her whole being was flooded with awareness of him, the way his hands felt on her arms, his mouth- surprisingly soft, and the way he smelled. No one existed for her but him, nothing mattered to her but this moment with Tasuki.

She moaned softly and pressed against him, longing for something she could not define, then felt him pull away from her. She blinked in disappointment, looking up into his panic-stricken eyes. 

"Oh shit." He whispered, releasing her arms quickly. "I…I'm sorry." He turned, obviously intending to rush away from her. 

"Wait." She grabbed his arm and held on tight as he tried to break free. "I-it's okay, Tasuki." She said softly.

His movements ceased and he turned to look at her. Instead of seeing the anger and disappointment he expected, he saw tenderness, and something else he didn't recognize. He opened his mouth to speak then quickly shut it as he saw who was approaching the two of them.

"Hey guys." Tamahome greeted them cheerfully, slipping an arm around Miaka's shoulders. Looking back and forth between Miaka and Tasuki, he frowned slightly. "What's going on?" 

"Nothin'." Tasuki muttered, turning and heading in the opposite direction without another word.

Miaka forced a smile to her lips and looked up at Tamahome. "We were just on our way to breakfast."

"I see. So what's up with Fang Boy?"

She shrugged lightly. "I really don't know." The lie stuck in her throat, making her unable to say anything else. Instead she stepped from Tamahome's embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dining hall.

"I'm starving!" She called over her shoulder, emotions that she had never even thought of before rushing throughout her body. What had just happened? Tamahome had kissed her several times but they had never made her feel this way. She could still feel the heat in her face and body and her hands were shaking slightly. 

As Miaka entered the dining hall with Tamahome at her side, she glanced at Tasuki and caught him watching them. Quickly looking away from him, she took her usual seat.

Tasuki stared at his food all through breakfast, afraid to look at the girl that had been in his arms only moments before. 

He could still feel the softness of her lips beneath his and the memory made his face flush. Grabbing her like that had been the stupidest thing he had ever done. Despite what she had said, it was _not_ okay. Nothing was okay and he didn't know how to get it back like it was. Now being around her would be awkward to say the least- never mind being around Tamahome! He couldn't even glance at the other man, fearing that Tamahome would somehow be able to see right through him. 

Tasuki pushed back his chair and stood abruptly, causing the others to look at him in surprise. He started to apologize, then shrugged and walked out of the room, not caring where he was going, as long as it was away from Miaka and Tamahome.

What did he care what they thought? He was only with them temporarily anyway. But if he didn't care what anyone else thought, then why did he feel so guilty for kissing Miaka? Why did he hope that Tamahome didn't find out what had happened between the two of them? He rarely felt guilt at anything and now that he was flooded with it, he didn't like it one bit.

Swearing under his breath, he leaned against one of the palace's outer walls, nursing the fist that he had just slammed into it. Soon he was sitting, his head in his hands. Kissing her was not what was bothering him; that was something he had wanted to do since he first met her. No, what was bothering him was that she responded. She was supposedly in love with Tamahome, but the way she had acted was putting a kernel of doubt in his mind, a hunch that he could not afford to believe- for if he did, he would end up fighting a man who was becoming one of his best friends. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Miaka stared blankly at the open textbook in front of her, sighed loudly, and then closed it with a thud. Studying was impossible when Tasuki's kiss was still fresh in her mind. Flopping over on her back, she stared up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes and brought a hand to her lips, touching them lightly, imagining he was kissing her again. When her face grew warm and she quickly lowered her hand, clasping its mate at her waist. Tamahome and Hotohori had both kissed her before, but even the most passionate of those kisses had never made her feel as if she were on fire as Tasuki's brief caress of her lips had, or want to relive them again and again in her mind.

She rose to her feet and began restlessly pacing around the room, pausing only when she heard a knock on the door, her heart speeding up at the thought that it might be the flame-haired seishi. Running a trembling hand over her hair, Miaka walked to the door and opened it, her heart sinking in disappointment as the identity of her visitor was revealed.

"Oh hi, Nuriko." She said, forcing a smile. 

The purple-haired seishi frowned slightly. "'Oh hi, Nuriko?' Well, there's a warm greeting! Were you hoping for someone else?" 

Miaka shook her head. "Not really." Turning from him she began once more to pace the room as Nuriko came in and closed the door behind him. Stopping she looked at him biting her lip in thought. "Could I ask you to do something right now?"

"Sure, anything." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd like you to kiss me." She blurted out. 

"You want me to _what_?" Nuriko exclaimed, his arms falling to his sides and his eyes widening. A dark blush stained his cheeks as he shook his head in confusion. "What's going on, Miaka?"

"I don't know!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "I've been having serious doubts about my feelings for Tamahome, and then Tasuki kissed me today and ever since then I've been feeling on edge, and I figured if I kissed you maybe I'd feel the same way as when Tasuki did and then I would know that I'm not falling in love with him instead." Miaka stopped to take a breath, looking down at the floor. "That doesn't make much sense does it?" With a heavy sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Nuriko! I'm so confused!"

Rolling his eyes and sitting down beside her, he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Do you still love Tamahome?" He asked softly.

Miaka looked up wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know. I _think _I do. But not like I thought I did. His kisses don't make my knees weak… Tasuki's did though." A small smile came to her lips. "What am I going to do, Nuriko? I can't deny any longer that I'm in love with Tasuki. I am so stupid, aren't I? I finally win the love of the handsome, noble warrior I thought I wanted and then I go and fall in love with the one who hates girls!" She wailed, her face going into her hands once more. "He'll never love me!" She muttered. 

Nuriko shook his head and couldn't help laughing. "You are so blind." He forced her hands from her face and lifted her chin. "Miaka, we're _all _in love with you, don't you know that? Tasuki is too, even if he won't admit it." Giving her a soft smile, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"Nuriko?" 

"Shhh. Don't say anything. None of us would ever admit it to you because of your feelings for Tamahome. Tasuki's love for you is obvious to anyone who takes the time to notice, but he's also a stubborn idiot, which means he'll never tell you how he feels. _You _have to be the one to bare your heart."

Miaka stared at him, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I asked you to kiss me. I didn't know…"

"Hush, it's okay. I'm not telling you now because I think I have a chance with you- I just wanted you to see this from Tasuki's point of view, that's all. After I leave this room we'll pretend this part of the conversation never happened. "

"Oh Nuriko…"

" Miaka, I want you to be happy! I have had a feeling for a long time that Tamahome wasn't the one for you. If I had paid a little more heed to what my instincts were telling me after getting to know you better, I would have never pushed the two of you together." He kissed her forehead softly then stood. "I will always be here for you. Not as a warrior but as your friend. Remember that."

Starting for the door, he paused when he heard Miaka's voice calling out to him.

"Nuriko….thank you." She said softly.

He grinned at her over his shoulder. "Sure thing! Now dry your eyes and go talk to Tasuki; if I know him even a little bit, he's probably blaming himself for the whole thing and thinks you hate him." 

Giving her a wink Nuriko left the room, the door closing silently behind him. 

Tasuki sat by the reflecting pond in the palace gardens, trying to achieve the inner peace that Chichiri always seemed to find in communing with nature. Unfortunately, his efforts were doomed to failure, because thoughts of Miaka kept intervening with his meditations. Growling in frustration, he stood and tossed a pebble into the pond, watching it skip across the smooth surface before disappearing beneath the ripples it had created. 

Kissing her had been a stupid move, no doubt about it. And what was worse was that he had actually thought for a moment she had responded to him. Fat chance of that, most likely she was trying to get away from him. She probably hated him now. 

_Who cares? _He thought. "You do." He answered himself aloud. " Way too much." There was no getting around it, the thought of her despising him made his heart hurt. He would go to her, tell her he was sorry, and hopefully that would patch things up between them. 

A twig snapping behind him interrupted his thoughts, and he turned quickly, reaching for the tessen on his back. "Who's there?" 

Miaka emerged from the brush and stood before him, her hands clasped in front of her. "Sorry if I scared you." She said.

Lowering his hand back to his side, Tasuki smirked. "I wasn't scared. Ya shouldn't sneak up on people, though."

"S-sorry about that," She stammered. "But I've been looking all over for you. I need to tell you something." 

"I need to talk to you too," he interrupted. "Look, about earlier when I….well, when I did what I did. It's the only thing I could think of to make ya stop laughin' at me." He turned his gaze back over the water so she wouldn't see the lie in his eyes. 

"T-that's the only reason you kissed me?" She asked softly. "To shut me up?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yeah. Ya know I don't like girls, so why else would I…do that?" 

Her voice quavered. "I don't know. I thought maybe it was because you were-"

"It didn't mean anythin'." He stated flatly.

Miaka glared at his back. "Could you drop the tough guy act for five minutes and _talk _to me?" 

"What do ya think I'm doin' now?"

"You're avoiding me is what you're doing! I came to tell you something and I'm not leaving until I do so knock it off! " She walked to him and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "When you kissed me earlier I felt something for you that up until now I had only dreamed about."

He smirked. "Lust, you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed and she released his arm, her hands fisting at her sides as she shouted at him. "You are such an idiot! Not _lust_…love! Let me tell you why I was awake all night! Not because Tamahome and I had a fight, it was because of you! I realized last night that I'm in love with you, and it scared the heck out of me." Her hands relaxed, and a tender smile appeared on her face as she gazed up at him. "I'm not scared to say it any more though. I love you, Tasuki." 

He stared at her for a moment, shaking his head, before turning his back to her once more. "Ya don't love me, Miaka." Closing his eyes tightly, he prayed he would be able to hold off the tears that threatened. "Ya don't even know me. Go back to Tamahome and forget what happened earlier."

Miaka stomped her foot in frustration and anger. 

"I know you better than you think, Tasuki! I know that right now you're scared. You're afraid that I'm lying, maybe that I have love confused with something physical. Right now you think that turning me away is what you're _supposed _to do. And I also know that I'm about to turn around and leave and then you will be sorry for giving up the one thing that might have been bigger than anything you've ever imagined. As soon as I'm gone you'll realize how much you hurt me and you'll hate yourself. You see, Tasuki, I do know you but you don't know me at all. If you did, you'd see how hard it was for me to come to you. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. I finally worked up my courage and you….and you…"

She stopped her tirade, unable to go on for the tears that pelted down her cheeks and the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. Wiping the tears from her face with angry swipes of her fingers, she did an about face and started to run back the way she had come.

As he listened to her receding footfalls, Tasuki felt the tears he had been holding back stinging his flushed cheeks, all because he had done the one thing he had never wanted to do- he had made her cry. He stood alone, looking out over the tranquil pool of water, crying and cursing himself because he knew every word she said had been the truth. 

He _was _sorry for not telling her how he felt, and he hated himself for hurting her. 

Running a hand through his wild hair, Tasuki then rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head back to look up at the clear blue sky. She didn't understand that no matter how much he wished it wasn't so, he and everyone else around them knew he just wasn't good enough for her.

But on the other hand, there was the fact that in spite of all his obvious flaws, she had wanted him.

A smile slowly spread across his face as he realize that it didn't matter to Miaka that he was a bandit with no manners and bad language. She had seen and gotten through to the heart of the man he was, beneath his rough exterior.

"I'll be damned." He whispered, his smile turning into a blinding grin. Quickly he turned and headed in the direction she had gone, eager to try to fix what he had broken. 

She was only a short distance in front of him. Tasuki picked up his speed, catching up to her quickly.

"Wait." He said softly, grabbing her arm to stop her flight. 

Miaka stopped, closing her eyes in apprehension as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said releasing her arm. "Everything ya said back there was right. I hate myself right now cause I made ya cry, and I'm scared t'death that I've screwed up the one good thing that's happened t'me in my life. Miaka, please…would ya at least look at me?" 

She obediently turned to face him, but was still avoiding his gaze so he reached down and lifted her chin with a finger. "I love ya, Miaka. I always have, and I guess I always will-but I don't know if I can promise a future together." He said quietly. "Once this whole thing is said and done, I have t'go back take up leadership of the bandits again, and there's Tamahome- I'm assumin' ya haven't told him about this yet?"

"I don't care about promises- I just know I love you. Being able to be with you right now is all that matters." Miaka stated firmly. "As for Tamahome…" She sighed, her expression growing troubled. " I will tell him…soon." With an effort, she shook off her sadness, and met his gaze with a loving smile. "Tasuki? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." He smiled into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

"Tell me again." Slipping her arms around his waist she leaned into him. 

Tasuki grinned and cupped her face, bringing his lips closer to hers. 

"I love ya, Miaka." He whispered, right before their lips met. 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. 

Tamahome strolled along the streets of the Konan capitol, enjoying the afternoon sunlight, happy to be away from the stiff formality of palace life for awhile. He felt a new respect for the young Emperor growing within him; however confined he had felt at the place, it had to be ten times worse for Hotohori, who couldn't go out unless he was accompanied by a regiment of guards. As he passed a food vendor, an image of Miaka came to his mind and he wondered for the hundredth time where she had gone. She had disappeared right after breakfast, and although he had searched throughout the entire royal compound before he left, she had still been nowhere to be found.

Pausing at a stand selling hair ornaments, he discreetly pulled out his money pouch and counted its contents, and frowned at finding that he had only enough to send his family. They needed every bit he could spare; nevertheless, it saddened him to know he could not even afford to buy Miaka the smallest of trinkets. 

With a small sigh, he shoved the small pouch back in his pocket, turning to head back the way he had come- and then stopped abruptly, as an overwhelming sense of foreboding hit him square in the gut. 

"Miaka." He whispered, his slow walk quickly turning into a run. Something was wrong; he didn't know exactly what, but he was sure that whatever it was, it involved his beloved. 

Miaka sighed in contentment and lay her head against the tall bandit's chest. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that you love me." She murmured.

"Then I'll never get tired of tellin' ya," Tasuki kissed the top of her head. "I hate to ruin the moment but Miaka…you're really gonna have to tell Tama 'bout us pretty soon." 

Frowning slightly, she nodded. "I know, it's just that I don't like the thought of hurting him."

"Don't ya think it's gonna hurt him more if he doesn't find out from you?" He asked, pulling back to look down at her. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face he smiled softly. "I can't hide the way I feel 'bout ya anymore. Not now, when I know ya feel the same way. He's gonna know somethin' is up when he sees the two of us together." 

Going up on the tips of her toes, Miaka kissed him gently. "I promise I'll think about it later. Just hold me right now." 

Tasuki complied, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist and holding her close. Closing his eyes he pushed away a small pang of guilt. He didn't want to hurt Tamahome either, but it couldn't be helped- just as he couldn't help loving the girl in his arms. 

Neither Tasuki or Miaka detected Nuriko's approach. He quickly backed up and around the corner. He peeked around the corner, smiling to himself at seeing the two of them together.

_They really do make a beautiful couple. _He thought happily.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching from behind. Turning, his eyes widened as he saw Tamahome running towards him.

"Oh, hi Tamahome!" He said loudly, hoping that the embracing couple could hear him. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Have you seen Miaka?" Tamahome asked, ignoring Nuriko's attempt to make small talk. 

"Miaka? I'm sure she's around here somewhere." The violet-haired seishi replied in an even louder voice, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. 

The two people around the corner jerked apart as if burned. Miaka looked up at Tasuki, seeing her own guilt and panic reflected in his eyes. 

Tasuki was right, she thought anxiously. They couldn't go on hiding their feelings anymore, and it was silly to be sneaking around as if they were doing something wrong. She would tell Tamahome soon, no matter how hard it was. She kissed Tasuki quickly then turned hurrying towards the now desperate sounding Nuriko. 

Casting a quick glance at her retreating back, the bandit turned and set off at brisk walk in the opposite direction, knowing he wouldn't be able to look Tamahome in the eye at that moment. 

Miaka paused before turning the corner, closing her eyes briefly. In the past ten minutes, her future had completely altered course, and now she was about to take the irrevocable step of putting Tamahome into her past. 

Her eyes flew open at the thought and she shook her head in denial. 

Tamahome was not in her past and never would be; he would always be one of her warriors , and she owed it to him to deal honestly with the situation. Forcing a smile to her lips, Miaka rounded the building, waving cheerfully.

"Hi guys!" She greeted them, and then gasped in surprise as Tamahome grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"Tamahome, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know. I was in town, when I got this feeling something wasn't right….oh, never mind- I guess it was nothing." Finally releasing her, he gave her a small grin. "I tried to find you earlier. Where were you?"

Instead of answering she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry I worried you. What did you want to see me about?"

"It's not important now." He smiled down at her then leaned down and kissed her gently. 

Nuriko looked away, a small frown on his face. Now that he knew Miaka's feelings had changed, it was strange seeing her with Tamahome like this. He cleared his throat loudly and looked back at the couple, raising an eyebrow at Miaka. She gave him a pleading look then smiled back up at Tamahome.

"I promised Hotohori I'd run an errand for him." Pulling from his embrace she grabbed Nuriko's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" She called back over her shoulder. Nuriko simply gave Tamahome a small wave, not trusting himself to speak. 

Miaka stopped as she rounded the corner, counting to ten before peeking around to make sure Tamahome was gone. Seeing him no where in sight, she leaned back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "I assume you told Tasuki?" Nuriko asked with a grin.

She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much, Nuriko. I would have never had the courage to tell him without your help."

"Don't be silly." He returned her hug then pushed her away gently. "So when _are _you going to tell Tamahome?" 

"I-I don't… know. " Miaka's smile faded and she turned away. "It's funny, back in my world I've never even had a boyfriend. But here this will be the second heart I've broken. It was so hard to tell Hotohori I didn't love him but with Tamahome it will be nearly impossible. I told him I'd spend the rest of my life with him." 

Turning to face Nuriko, she wiped a tear from her face. "It doesn't matter that I'm not in love with him, he's still special to me and I need some time to work up my courage. I don't want to say the wrong thing so I'll think about it tonight and tell him tomorrow- or the day after at the latest." She gave him a smile that trembled slightly. "I think I'll go to my room now." 

Giving Nuriko a small wave, she strode away, not noticing the shadowy figure that was lurking in a nearby doorway.

Tasuki walked into the nearly empty dining hall and glanced around quickly, his heart dropping in disappointment, when he saw that Miaka wasn't there. He went to sit down in his usual place, just as the remaining seishi began to file in and take their seats. 

All through the meal, he ignored the conversations going on around him, Miaka's absence from the table weighing heavy on his mind.

"Where's Miaka?" Tamahome asked abruptly, sounding suspiciously like he had been reading Tasuki's mind for the past half-hour. 

"Oh, she's lying down in her room. Said she wasn't feeling well. Girl problems, you know." Nuriko answered airily. 

"Perhaps I should stop by and see if there's anything I can do for her?" Mitsukake said softly, beginning to rise from his seat. 

"No!" Nuriko half-shouted, and then giggled nervously. "Mitsukake, I'm sure she'll be all right. She told me she was going to take some medicine she brought from her world, and then go to sleep." 

The tall doctor nodded and sat back down, resuming his conversation with Chichiri. 

Tasuki frowned down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone. It wasn't like Miaka to miss a meal, no matter if she was sick or not. Something was definitely wrong and he had a good idea what it was. Flinging back his chair, he stood, and for the second time that day ignored the perplexed stares of his brother warriors as he made his way outside.

"What's wrong with Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked, still staring at the empty doorway. 

The others silently looked back at him, each of them silently wondering the same thing. 

"Who knows with that loser?" Tamahome muttered. All eyes at the table turned to him in amazement, and then looked away at seeing the intense anger in his face. 

Nuriko was the only one who did not look away. Tamahome knows, he thought. He didn't know how the other seishi had managed it, but somehow Tamahome had found out about Miaka and Tasuki.

Just then, Tamahome looked up from his food and Nuriko saw a flash of anger directed solely towards him before it was quickly hidden beneath a bland smile.

Nuriko averted his eyes. Apparently, Tamahome knew _everything_ there was to know about the situation, including the part that he, Nuriko, had played in it. 

Tasuki made his way to Miaka's door , paused outside it and proceeded to argue with himself for a good ten minutes before finally raising his hand to knock. He didn't want to bother her, but he was worried, a new feeling that he wasn't entirely sure he liked. When the door opened, he grinned self-consciously. 

"Hey." He said, then cursed himself silently for sounding stupid. 

Miaka smiled at him and stood back for him to enter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, closing the doors behind him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." She quickly added.

"Yeah well, ya missed dinner, and I was worried about ya." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Oh. I see." Miaka blushed, and also looked at the floor, her hands clenched nervously in front of her. After a minute she started to giggle and looked back up at him. "What's _wrong _with us?" 

Tasuki raised his eyes and shook his head, laughter building up in his chest. "I don't know, it's like I'm afraid t'be around ya now." 

"I know, I feel the same way." Biting her lip she moved to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head lying on his chest. "That's better." She said softly. 

He returned her embrace, all nervousness now gone. "How come ya weren't at dinner?"

"Do you want the truth or what I told Nuriko to tell everyone?" 

"Let's try the truth. I heard the other thing and it was pretty lame." He pulled her hair gently and grinned down at her when she glared at him. 

With a loud sigh, she pulled away from him, and went to sit down on the bed. "I was afraid to be in the same room with you and Tamahome…and please don't look at me like that! I'm going to tell him. This is just really hard for me." 

"All right, I believe ya." He replied, leaning against the closed door. "I think you're givin' poor Nuriko a nervous breakdown though. Ya should have seen him at dinner when Mitsukake offered to heal your 'girl trouble'." He chuckled as he remembered how nervous the violet-haired seishi had been. 

Miaka laughed softly. "Nuriko's been great. He's the one who told me you were in love with me. I don't think I would have ever been able to come to you if he hadn't encouraged me." Flopping on her back she sighed heavily. "I'm never going to get any sleep tonight. All I can think about is how I'm going to tell Tamahome that it's over."

Tasuki pushed off of the door and walked to the bed, leaning over to look Miaka in the eye. "Then I'll just have t'stay and make sure ya get some sleep. Ya looked awful this mornin'. Do ya really think I want a girlfriend who looks like that every day?" He asked with a grin.

"Meanie!" She exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and hitting him over the head with it. 

He tried to dodge the blow, but lost his balance and landed on the bed beside her. With lightning speed, he grabbed her, tickling her until she was begging for mercy. At long last, he heeded her pleas and stopped, propping himself above her to look down into her smiling face, his laugher slowly fading away.

_She's so beautiful. _He thought, studying her face as if memorizing every detail_. I can't believe_ _she's mine. _

Miaka's giggles became sporadic and then finally stopped as she noticed the change in his face. Every doubt she had melted away as she looked into his eyes. This was right-Tasuki was her destiny. She reached up, placing her palm against his cheek and meeting him halfway as his head began to descend. As their lips met, her hand left his face to come to rest on the back of his neck, urging him closer. 

His lips moved gently against hers until her lips parted. Dipping his tongue hesitantly into her mouth, he groaned when she responded eagerly. He deepened the kiss, his hands framing her face as he moved his body against hers. 

Letting one hand leave her face, he trailed his fingers along her jaw, tracing the delicate bones there before sliding down the length of her body.

Miaka gasped when his hand grazed the side of her breast, amazed that such a small touch could make her body burn. He moved slightly and cupped the small mound of flesh, kneading it gently, as his tongue rubbed erotically against her own. Never before had she been in a man's arms in this way and sensations that she had never even dreamed of were coursing through her body as she moved her hips restlessly against him. 

Whimpers of desire escaped her throat and she moaned in disappointment as he ended the kiss. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked at him as if he were out of focus.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered. 

Tasuki's eyes closed; he rested his forehead against hers as he slowly exhaled. "Because I can't take much more of this and we both know it can't go any further." He shifted his weight, and Miaka gasped as she felt an unfamiliar hardness pressing against her leg. 

"I-I'm sorry." She began, but stopped in confusion as he laughed softly.

"What are ya apologizin' for? I'm the one who started this." He kissed the tip of her nose and got to his feet. "Ya should get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep." 

He stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Sure." 

Gracing him with a bright smile, Miaka glanced at the pajamas lying on her bed then back at him and blushed lightly. "Um, could you turn around while I change?"

Tasuki grinned and shook his head but complied, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her to finish changing. 

"Okay." She said, and he turned, surprised to find her already under the blankets. Pulling up a chair he paused when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Please, I really want you to hold me. I mean, if you don't mind. " She said shyly.

He nodded and abandoned the chair to climb into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Much." She murmured as she snuggled against his warm body. "Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking….after all this is over, I want stay with you. At Mt. Leikaku I mean."

The bandit's eyes widened; never in his wildest dreams had he expected her to say that. "Really? Are ya sure?"

"More than I've ever been about anything. I don't want to lose you and if living there is what it takes to be with you, I don't mind. Do…do you want me to stay?"

"Well, of course I do, stupid. I just never thought you'd wanna live like that."

He felt her smile against his chest. "You like it, so it can't be all that bad. Besides, we can build a house or something for just the two of us."

Tasuki grinned at the thought of them as a married couple, with kids running around, then shook his head in amazement as he realized the thought of settling down didn't bother him in the least. 

For once in his life, he was looking forward to the future-a future with Miaka. 

"Yeah, that sounds….perfect." He said softly then kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep." He ordered quietly.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or its characters. 

Miaka strolled through the imperial gardens, reflecting on the events that had taken place in the past couple of weeks and the one big event that had not; she still had not worked up the courage to confess to Tamahome. 

Sitting on a nearby bench, she gazed towards the palace, just able to make out Tasuki's chamber door and smiled to herself as she thought of how understanding he had been these two weeks. Him staying with her through the night had become a ritual for the two of them, and waking up in his arms had given her the greatest joy she had ever known. 

The morning after the first night he had stayed with her, Miaka had awakened to his soft snores . She had taken a moment to observe him as he slept, before the panic of being discovered made her shake him awake. Thankfully, no one had noticed Tasuki's absence from his own room during the night, and he had carefully made his way back there after a kiss and promises to meet later. 

Miaka shook her head now and turned her attention to the flower she held in her hand. Plucking at the petals of it absently, she pondered her dilemma. She had put off telling Tamahome for far too long. All this secrecy was driving her crazy and she knew Tasuki felt the same way. It had gotten to the point where they could not even be in the same room together, lest the chemistry between them apparent to anyone who was around them. The nights were the only time they really could spend time together, but eventually someone would find out Tasuki was visiting her in her room at night- which made it imperative for her to tell her former love before he heard gossip from someone else. 

She giggled as she suddenly felt a warm breath being directed into her ear. 

"C'mon, I have a surprise for ya." Tasuki whispered, before quickly moving in front of her and pulling her to her feet. 

"What kind of surprise?" She asked, hurrying to keep up with his long strides. 

Noticing that she was falling behind, Tasuki slowed his pace to match hers. "You'll see." He said with a grin.

"If it's anything like your last surprise, I think I'll pass." Giggling, Miaka remembered how Tasuki had "found" an elaborate necklace that a rich vendor had "dropped" on his way through the capitol. When she had finally pulled the truth from him, she had thanked him profusely but immediately made him return it. Thankfully the merchant was just grateful to have his merchandise back and no one was the wiser. 

"Hey, he got his stupid necklace back. It wasn't pretty enough for ya anyway." The bandit mumbled, as he guided her towards the dining hall. Gallantly opening the door for her he stood back and waited for her to proceed him. "All right, now close your eyes." He said, suppressed excitement in his voice. 

Miaka grinned, her curiosity peaking, but she did what he asked; she closed her eyes after placing her hand on his arm so that he could guide her. A thrill rushed through her as it always did when they touched and she leaned into him slightly. 

"I smell food." She said, trying to distract herself from the attraction she was feeling towards him. 

"Just keep your eyes closed." Leading her slowly forward, he glanced at her to make sure she wasn't peeking. "A little farther." He muttered and stopped, positioning her carefully. "All right- open 'em!" 

She obeyed his command and gasped loudly at seeing the display in front of her. She now stood in front of a long table covered with dish after dish of mouth-watering food. "What in the world…"

"I had the cook prepare all those foods ya were tellin' me about." Tasuki shifted his weight nervously; afraid she wouldn't like what he had gone to so much trouble to prepare for her. 

"You had him fix all my favorite dishes?" Miaka repeated in amazement, her gaze going from the feast laid out in front of her to the blushing bandit beside her. 

"Yeah."

"But how? I mean, most of the stuff I told you about you hadn't even heard of!"

Tasuki's blush deepened and he looked down at the floor. "I have a good memory. Why do ya think I was askin' ya all those questions about em? When I told the cook what I wanted ya should have seen his face." He laughed, remembering the strange looks he had gotten at his request. "They all thought I was crazy, that's for sure." Glancing up, he gave her a shy grin. "I had Nuriko distract the others for a little while today so we could be alone. They shouldn't be back for a few hours yet. So…do ya like it?"

"Like it?" Miaka shook her head slightly, tears coming to her eyes. "I_ love_ it!" She threw herself in his arms, pressing small, tender kisses over his face. Finally she stopped, but continued to smile up at him. "And I love you. Thank you, Tasuki, this is the best surprise I've ever received." 

A slight blush still stained the fiery-headed seishi's cheeks but he smiled brightly, before his lips captured hers for a sweet kiss. "Ya better eat before it gets cold." He said, reluctantly pulling away from her embrace. 

"Only if you eat half." Taking a seat, she picked up a pair of chopsticks and looked at him expectantly. 

Tasuki nodded, while eying the foreign looking food warily, He took a seat next to her and picked up his own set of chopsticks. Cautiously picking out a piece of food and putting it in his mouth, he chewed slowly, swallowed- and smiled. "Wow, this _is_ really good."

Miaka nodded, and then quickly set to work devouring what was in front of her. When she was done she sat back and patted her stomach, giving Tasuki a lazy smile. "I'm stuffed!" 

Laughing, he shook his head. "I've never seen anyone eat as much as ya do."

She looked down at her hands. "You probably think it's gross."

"Huh?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at her lowered head for a moment then sighed. Reaching over he lifted her chin. "Don't put words in my mouth. I think it's kinda cute. Besides why do ya think I told the cook t'make so much? Now stop frowning and smile at me." A hesitant smile came to her lips and he grinned. "That's better. C'mon, let's clean up this mess before the others get back."

"Just how did Nuriko get the others away from the palace, anyway?" Miaka asked as she started to pick up dishes from the table. 

"Oh that. Well, with Hotohori it was easy. He's in meetings for the rest of the day." Shrugging he started for the kitchens. "With the others, I don't know what he told em." 

"I hate all this sneaking around." She said softly. 

"Yeah, me too. Look, I'll tell Tama if ya can't. I know how hard this is on ya."

Shaking her head, Miaka frowned. "No, I have to do it. I'll tell him tomorrow." She nodded her head once as if to convince herself. "Definitely tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the memory of this perfect day." Smiling she set down the items in her hands and wrapped her arms around Tasuki. "Thank you so much. I've been a little homesick lately and this helped a lot."

"No problem. I've been thinking…"

"What?" She asked when he paused. 

"Well, did ya mean it when ya said ya wanted t'stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I thought maybe we could visit Mt. Leikaku pretty soon. I can tell Kouji about our plans and they can start on that house ya were talkin' about. It should be finished by the time we go back." 

"That's a terrific idea!" Miaka exclaimed squeezing him tight. Suddenly she frowned and pulled away slightly to look at him. "Do you think he'll mind me living there?"

"Nah, he likes ya. In fact, he wouldn't shut up about ya after ya left before. Don't tell him I said so but I think he's got a crush on ya."

"Oh….then maybe it's not such a good idea. I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings or anything…"

Grinning, Tasuki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Trust me, he'll be cool about it. He knows how I feel about ya without me even havin' t'tell him. He'll be happy for us."

"I love you, Tasuki." 

"I love ya, too." His eyes softened and he leaned down to press his lips against hers when they heard a door open nearby. Kissing her quickly, he released her and winked. "I'll see ya tonight." He whispered before disappearing into the next room. 

Miaka stood there for a moment, letting a goofy grin linger on her face, thinking that she had never been as happy as she was at this moment. 

Hugging herself she giggled softly spinning around in a circle, promptly bumped into a hard body. She gasped and looked up to see Tamahome frowning down at her. "T-Tamahome." She stammered wondering how long he had been standing there. 

"Where were you today?" He asked flatly. 

"W-What do you mean? I've been here all day."

"Nuriko had us on a wild goose chase all afternoon, looking for some stupid relic that we supposedly needed to summon Suzaku."

"Did you find it?" She asked innocently, trying to appear oblivious. 

Tamahome's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's going on, Miaka? You've been avoiding me for weeks now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She walked past him, patting him on the shoulder. "You should get some sleep, you're acting paranoid."

Tears came to her eyes as she left the room. She hated lying to him but now was not the time to tell him. _No time is going to be the right time. _But she would tell him tomorrow, just as she had promised Tasuki. 

_No matter how much it hurts, I'll tell him. _

****


	5. Chapter Five

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or its characters. 

The sun had finally gone down over Konan after what had seemed like the longest day of Tasuki's life. The young man removed the harness containing the heavy tessen from his back and laid it on the bed; his jacket soon followed and then he walked quickly to the door, anxious to see his love again. 

Exiting his room, he couldn't help but think of the moment in time that had completely changed his life. He paused and leaned against the railing, staring out at the gardens. 

The most amazing part of what had happened, he thought dreamily, is that it felt natural. Loving Miaka and doing things to make her happy came to him as easily as breathing. He would give up his life if she asked him to, not because he was sworn to protect her but because loving her was the only thing that seemed right in his life. He would do anything within his power to make her smile, and not feel that he was less of a man because of it. 

No doubt about it, he was a changed man. 

He stood looking out into the breathtaking palace grounds, idly tapping the railing with a finger while an idea formed in his mind. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then quickly jumped the railing and hit the ground at a run.

Miaka ran the brush through her hair, humming a tune under her breath. These past two weeks had been the best and worst of her life. Loving Tasuki had changed her, made her care about someone else's feelings besides her own; she'd do anything to make him happy and was anxious to prove that she felt that way. 

Staying and living with him at Mt. Leikakou was one way she would do that. Doubts still whispered at the back of her mind but she pushed them aside; there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Who cared that she would be the only female there? Tasuki would have a house built just for them and she would never have to see the other bandits if she didn't want to. Nuriko could visit and she could come to the palace anytime she wanted. Feeling better she got to her feet and reached up to unbutton her blouse when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned slightly and laid the brush down; it wasn't like Tasuki to knock and she couldn't think of who else it would be. 

"Come in." She called out, her hand dropping to her side.

"T-Tamahome," she gasped when the door opened to reveal his still form. "What are you doing here?"

"Expecting someone else? Tasuki maybe?" He asked coldly, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"T-Tasuki?" Giggling nervously, Miaka crossed her arms to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. "Why would I be expecting Tasuki?"

"Stop it." Tamahome answered just above a whisper. "Please, Miaka…. please stop lying to me! I've known about the two of you since…well, almost since it first started I guess." He smiled slightly seeing her shocked look. "I overheard you and Nuriko talking the day I couldn't find you. I've been waiting for you to tell me what's going on, but I can't do it anymore."

"Tamahome…I…."

"It's over isn't it? Between us I mean?"

Miaka nodded slightly, afraid she would break down if she moved too quickly. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly slipped down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry, Tamahome. I-I love him." 

"And you don't love me anymore?" He tried to grin but failed, his mouth trembling slightly. 

"I do! That's why this is so hard. But it's not the same kind of love…"

"No, I won't accept that. I _can't _accept that." Moving quickly to stand in front of her, he grasped her shoulders roughly. 

"Tamahome! You're hurting me!" Pushing against his chest, she tried to jerk away from his painful embrace.

Ignoring her he shook her slightly. "Do you hear me, Miaka? We're _meant _to be together. I won't let you just throw it all away. I love you and you love me. I'll prove that to you." The symbol on his forehead flared brightly as he pushed her back towards the bed. 

She fell to the bed as he shoved her, bouncing slightly as she hit the soft surface. Fear filled her eyes and she once again pushed against his chest as he quickly fell on top of her. "Tamahome, stop this! I'm sorry you're hurting but I can't change the way I feel!"

"Why not? You said you loved me but now you're saying that's changed. You're right; you can't change how you feel. You love me, Miaka." He pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and invading the depths beyond. Oblivious to the hits to his back he kissed her until her struggles weakened then finally stopped altogether. Then he raised his head and looked at her with all the pain that was in his heart. 

When he lifted his head, Miaka gasped at the sight of the tears coursing down his cheeks. She brought a hand to her mouth, the other raising to wipe the rivulets of moisture from his face. Answering tears formed in her eyes, and all the anger and fear she had felt only seconds before quickly melted away, replaced by sadness and regret as she cried for what they had once had. "Tamahome…" She whispered.

"What did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it, just please don't leave me, Miaka. You are my whole reason for living. Without you I'm nothing." 

She shook her head vehemently. "I can't tell you what you did wrong because you _didn't _do anything. It's not something that can be fixed. My heart changed and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

Tamahome's head fell to her chest and he sobbed. His body shook the bed with the force of his grief and Miaka held him. "I'm sorry." He said when he finally calmed down. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I forced you to kiss me." Lifting his head once more he looked down at the woman he loved so deeply. 

Miaka smiled gently and wiped the tears from his face. "It's okay. Tamahome, I love you and I always will but…."

The door opened suddenly to reveal the figure of Tasuki. He stood there, pale faced and shaking, as he stared at the sight of Tamahome lying on top of the woman he loved. He took in the way Miaka was touching his face with one hand, and how her other arm firmly wrapped around him. It was apparent from her swollen mouth that the two had been kissing. The flower in his hand silently fell to the floor as he turned to leave.

"Sorry I interrupted." He said over his shoulder.

The panicked girl quickly squirmed out from under Tamahome and stumbled to her feet. "Tasuki, wait! It's not what you're thinking!" She cried, trying to stop the angry young man. 

He told himself to keep going, but as always he could deny her nothing. Halting he turned quickly, and glared at the girl standing in front of him.

"And do you know just what am I thinking, Miaka? Well, let me tell ya! I'm thinkin' these past two weeks meant nothin' t'ya. Everythin' ya said t'me was bullshit and ya never meant t'tell Tama about the two of us." Reason left him as he let his hurt and anger take over. "Don't bother thinkin' up some lie. I'm sure the two of ya had a good laugh over me. Oh look at the stupid bandit makin' a fool of himself." Tears were gathering in his eyes but he held them back, refusing to let her see how much pain he was in. "I hope ya both enjoy your lives together. I'm not stickin' around t'watch it though." 

With a bitter laugh, Tasuki turned and started to walk away, then stopped again and looked over his shoulder. "I wish to all four gods that I'd never laid eyes on ya." He said hoarsely. 

Miaka finally found her voice even as his words pierced her heart. "Tasuki, no! It's not like that! Please let me explain..." 

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the tall bandit strode away, not looking back, his brisk gait eventually breaking into a run. He had to get away from her now, or he would end up believing her lies. 

Stopping at his room, the bandit shrugged into his jacket, strapped his tessen onto his back, and then sank to the floor, his head in his hands. His body shook as he finally let go of his emotions, shouting out his pain, letting the tears soak his hands. Stupid, he had been so stupid to believe her. 

Refusing to think about it any longer, he calmed himself down and got to his feet. He wouldn't stay at the palace; if he did he would be constantly reminded of his stupidity, not mention that he couldn't bear to watch the two of them together. He would go where he was wanted; he would go home. 

"You have to go after him." Tamahome said softly, helping Miaka to her feet. She had sunk to her knees after Tasuki had left, her knees no longer able to support her. Because she had lacked to courage to face Tamahome, she had lost everything. 

"H-He'll never believe me." She whispered, leaning against him. "He thinks I lied to him. He actually believes I would do that to him." Her heart broke as she thought of the pain Tasuki had to be feeling right then and fresh tears formed in her eyes. "I would rather die than hurt him but that's exactly what I've done."

"You didn't mean to hurt him- it's just a misunderstanding."

"It doesn't matter!" She exclaimed pulling away from him. Taking a deep breath she let began again. "It doesn't matter if I purposely did it or not. He'll never trust me again. What am I going to do without him?"

"Nothing because you aren't going to lose him." Tamahome grasped her shoulders for the second time that night, but this time his grasp was gentle. "He's angry and hurt because he loves you, Miaka, so you're going to go after him and explain. I would do it but we both know he won't listen to me."

"But I tried to explain and he doesn't want to hear it." She whimpered, remembering his parting words. "H-He wishes he had never met me."

"Pain makes you say things you don't mean." He grinned sadly. "Trust me, I know. It also makes you _do _things you regret. I love you and want to see you happy above all else. _He _makes you happy. Don't let him run away from you." 

Miaka nodded, wiping the tears from her face and straightening her back. Tamahome was right. Tasuki made her happy and she would move heaven and earth to prove it to him. She pulled away from Tamahome's grasp, intending to follow her love, but then paused a moment to turn back and look at her first love.

"Thank you, Tamahome." She whispered, blowing him a kiss. She then spun around and took off at a run to the only person she trusted to help her find Tasuki. She knew exactly where her stubborn seishi was headed and if she hurried she might be able to catch up with him. If not, she would just have to follow his trail to his end destination. 

She stopped at a familiar set of doors and pounded insistently until a yawning young man opened it. 

"Nuriko, I need your help."


	6. Chapter Six

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue ^_^

"Are you _sure _this is the right way?" Miaka asked for the thousandth time. 

Nuriko glared at her over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, we've been traveling for three days now. It didn't take this long to get there last time." 

"Oh for Suzaku's…..look, we might have gotten a bit off track, but I know exactly where we are now. So quit worrying." 

The young priestess nodded and silently lay her head on Nuriko's back. The young man sighed and quickly became lost in his own thoughts. Miaka was right, it _hadn't _taken them this long when they were traveling with Hotohori. The time had come for him to finally admit, at least to himself, that they were lost. Not only were they lost but Miaka was acting strangely. She ate only enough to keep her strength up and barely talked at all. 

_When we finally find Tasuki, I'll be sure to hit him into the nearest wall. _The thought cheered him up considerably and he grinned at the silent girl over his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we stop for awhile? The horse could use a rest and I don't know about you but my rear sure is sore from all this riding." 

"Okay." Came the quiet reply. 

Frowning, Nuriko stopped the horse under a large tree and hopped down, offering up a hand to Miaka. After slipping from the horse she took a seat under the tree, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. She fixed her gaze on something in the distance and sat there, slowly rocking back and forth. _She's losing it. _Was Nuriko's thought as he took a seat next to her. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed lightly. "Are you alright?" 

Miaka looked at him and smiled. That smile pierced his heart for it was only a ghost of what it used to be, the corners of her mouth barely tilting. "I'm fine." 

The violet-haired seishi bit his lip, considering his next course of words. "What if….well, what if we find him and he won't listen to you?" He finally asked softly.

The smile on her face widened, but still didn't reach her eyes. "Don't be silly Nuriko, of course he'll listen to me. It was just a misunderstanding that's all. I'll explain what happened and he'll laugh. He'll take me in his arms and kiss me and everything will be alright again." She stated with more confidence than she actually felt.

Nuriko smiled slightly, and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "I hope so." Putting his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close. "But you know how Tasuki is. He's hurt and he's angry and I doubt he'll listen to reason." 

Pulling away from him slightly, Miaka finally let the pain she was feeling show in her eyes. "He has to, Nuriko. If he doesn't I….I'll just want to die. I'm nothing without him."

"What happened anyway?" The night she had come to him, Miaka had failed to explain why she needed to find the fiery-headed seishi immediately. Over the past few days, Nuriko had been able to pull bits and pieces of information, but still didn't understand exactly what had happened. 

Resting her chin back on her knees, Miaka began rocking slowly once again. "Tamahome came to my room and said he knew about Tasuki and me. He…he forced me on the bed…." She paused and bit her lip, reluctant to relive the memory of how Tamahome had been so unlike himself. 

Nuriko gasped. "He…he didn't…"

"No!" She quickly defended. "No, he didn't do…that. He only kissed me; he was desperate, you see. I guess he thought if he kissed me I'd change my mind." Shrugging slightly, she dropped her knees and clasped her hands in her lap. "He wasn't himself; he was hurt, and rightly so. If I had just told him about us from the beginning…..but no, he found out by overhearing you and I talking that day I confessed to Tasuki. He's known all that time…." She shook her head and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Anyway, after….he was crying and I was trying to comfort him. We were still on the bed when Tasuki walked in. He saw us there….I _know_ what it looked like. You should have seen his face, Nuriko. He had picked me a flower….from the gardens. I saw him drop it after he…." 

Her voice broke as her shoulders began to shake from the force of her grief. "I'm so stupid!" She shouted, hitting the ground beside her. "If I hadn't been a coward, if I had just _told _Tamahome that it was over. But no, instead I kept them both. I kept telling Tasuki I'd tell him. Tomorrow, I said, I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise. And he was so patient. But I didn't tell him and I ended up hurting them both." 

"Miaka…" The stunned young man next to her breathed, reaching out a hand to comfort her.

"He….he said he wished he'd never laid eyes on me." She continued her voice just above a whisper. "That hurts more than anything because I know that he would be better off if he hadn't. I wanted to die when he said that. The best part of me _did _die in that moment and the only way I can get it back is to make him understand. I don't deserve him." Shaking her head she looked back at her silent friend. "But I will do _anything _to make him listen to me. To make him love me again."

Nuriko nodded, silent tears running down his face, as he realized that sitting before him was the epitome of love, and that never, in his eighteen years, had he ever seen anything as beautiful. He knew in that moment that he would die for her. Not because he was a Suzaku seishi but because of everything she stood for. Love was Miaka's driving force, and a force that would save them all.

"I love you." He said simply, his voice barely audible. It wasn't a declaration of love in its usual form, but rather a vow to stand by and defend her always- to be her champion in any way she needed, and to always be her friend. 

Miaka nodded in understanding, and reached up to lightly caress his cheek. "And I love you, Nuriko. I love you all and I would die for each and every one of you. That's why it hurts so much to know that you would all have been better off without having ever known me. I've done nothing but bring pain into your lives. First Hotohori, then you, now Tamahome and Tasuki."

"Hush." Putting a hand on her mouth he shook his head. "All we want is for you to be happy. Tamahome is the one who told you to come after Tasuki, isn't he?" At her nod he continued. "And well, Tasuki loves you, we both know that. He's just a stubborn idiot who says things before he thinks. As for His Highness, and me we'll be fine. None of us hold any grudges against you, Miaka. I'm actually indebted to you for helping me realize who I am. For so long I've been Kourin that I forgot about that little boy named Ryuen. You gave that back to me." He smiled gently, pulling her into his embrace. "Everything will be fine. Together, we'll _make _Tasuki listen to reason." 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Miaka hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Nuriko." 

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice boomed from above them. "Look who we got here." 

They jumped apart quickly and got to their feet, staring into the smiling face of Kouji.

Tasuki turned from the window and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Standing around crying like a baby wasn't going to help matters. The best thing he could do was forget about her. 

However, every time he told himself that, her face came to mind and his heart started to throb with pain. His hands fisted at his sides; forgetting Miaka would be much easier said than done. Picking up a heavy ink blotter from the desk he hurled it across the room, taking satisfaction in the sound it made as it hit the wall. 

He didn't need her. He had always said girls were nothing but trouble and she had proved his point. He was better off just staying here and taking over leadership. Being a bandit was something he understood. What he didn't understand was the hollow, empty feeling that took over when he thought of a life without _her._

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, smacking a fist into his other hand as he paced the room. 

The image of Tamahome and Miaka, locked in a lover's embrace rose to the forefront of his mind and he sat down hard on the nearest chair. His head dropped to his hands as fresh tears welled up in his eyes and his face flushed with anger.

How could she? After all the plans they had made and all the times she had sworn her love to him, how could she so heartlessly turn back to Tamahome? A sound that might have been mistaken for laughter escaped his throat. Who was he kidding? She had done the same to Tamahome, so why not him? 

"Knock, knock. Who's there? Genrou's best buddy, Kouji, that's who. Oh, why didn't ya say so? Come right in! Thanks." The door opened and then quietly closed. Tasuki glanced up to see a grinning Kouji standing in front of the closed door.

"I thought I told ya I wanted t'be alone." He muttered, getting to his feet and resuming his spot in front of the window. 

"Yeah, well, we got some hostages I thought ya'd wanna check out." 

"Can't the leadership duties wait until tomorrow at least? Shit, man, I just got back." 

"These are special hostages."

Turning from the window, Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah? What's so special about em?" 

"I might as well tell ya- it's that Priestess girl and the gay guy." 

The color drained from the fiery-headed bandit's face as his arms dropped to his sides. Taking an involuntary step forward, he caught himself and resumed his stance. "So what? I don't wanna see em. Let em go and tell em I'm stayin' here." Turning around he clenched his jaw painfully.

"Ya sure? That girl seems pretty upset."

"Ya know her name is Miaka and I don't care how upset she looks. I don't wanna have anythin' t'do with her."

"Well, the guy wanted me t'tell ya that Miaka ain't been eating. Now even I know that ain't right. Hell, she ate almost all our food last time she was here." He chuckled slightly at the memory.

Tasuki closed his eyes tightly, his stance stiffening. "I don't care." He said in a clipped tone. "Tell em t'go away and don't bother me with them anymore."

"But Genrou…"

"I mean it!" He shouted, whirling around. 

Kouji sucked in a breath at the pain in saw in his friend's eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure, anythin' ya say, Genrou." Reaching behind him, he opened the door and backed out, closing it gently, then stood staring at the wooden surface of the door. as he pondered the situation 

He sure as hell didn't want to go back and tell Miaka what Genrou had said. He knew she would end up crying and he would hate himself for being the cause of it. 

With a heavy, drawn out sigh, Kouji turned and reluctantly made his way back to the rooms that had been assigned to the young girl and her friend. 

On the other side of the door, Tasuki stood still in the same spot, his chest heaving as he tried to hold back the tears. Why was she here? Hadn't she done enough damage already? He couldn't help the small surge of hope that blossomed in his heart but he quickly snuffed it out. He would leave. He knew she wouldn't listen to Kouji and would insist on seeing him, so he would just have to be gone before Kouji could cave in. 

Flinging open the shuttered window, he jumped to the ground below, glancing back only once before disappearing into the dark night. 


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters.

Kouji paused outside the door to Miaka's room, hands on his hips. 

Damn Genrou for putting him in this position! If the stubborn idiot didn't want the girl, he should have told her face to face instead of sending another guy to do his dirty work! But out of respect for Genrou, and because he was his best friend, he'd have to do as he was told.

The dark haired bandit opened his mouth to recite his usual entrance routine, and then promptly shut it. He couldn't just go barging into the girl's room like that at such a touchy time. Running a hand through his hair in agitation, he finally reached out to rap lightly against the wooden panel in front of him. 

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a smiling Miaka and he couldn't help but grin back at her. No one had ever known it, not even Genrou, but he had always had a thing for the petite priestess and time hadn't changed that.

"Hey, you get settled in all right?" He asked.

She nodded and stepped back so he could enter the room. "Did you talk to Tasuki?" She asked quickly, obviously anxious to see the man she loved. 

"Yeah well, about that…" Looking down at the ground, Kouji shuffled his feet then stopped when he realized what he was doing. "He said he'd talk t'ya in the mornin'." The lie slipped easily from his lips. Glancing up, he saw that it had been the right thing to do, and the light of hope shining in the young girl's eyes even made him glad for the deception. 

"Did you hear that, Nuriko? Tasuki wants to talk to me!" With an exuberant giggle, Miaka practically skipped to the bed and flung herself upon it. "See? I told you everything would be okay!" 

Nuriko raised an eyebrow at Kouji, but nodded. "So you did." He tilted his head slightly towards the door indicating he would like to speak to the dark headed bandit alone. "I'll be right back, Miaka- I'm going to go get us something to eat." He said over his shoulder as he headed out of the room.

"That sounds great, Nuriko- thank you !" The priestess responded enthusiastically, her stomach choosing that moment to growl loudly. 

The seishi forced a smile as he shut the door behind him, but it immediately fell once he was alone with Kouji. "Now, how about telling me the truth? Tasuki won't see her, will he?"

"What makes ya say that?" The bandit mumbled, looking anywhere but at Nuriko.

"Because if he _wanted _to talk to her, he'd be here instead of you. So tell me what he really said!"

Sighing heavily, Kouji nodded. "All right. He said t'tell ya t'leave. He don't wanna see her and wants nothin' t'do with her." 

Sadness filled Nuriko's eyes and he glanced at the closed door. "I was afraid of this. There's no changing his mind? I mean, you're his best friend, surely he'll listen to you."

Kouji shook his head sadly. "Not this time. I don't know what happened between those two, but he's pretty pissed- and real hurt too, although he'd never admit to it. I was hopin' maybe he'd change his mind after he slept on it."

"Maybe he just needs more time." Nuriko murmured. He bit his lip thoughtfully, then looked Kouji straight in the eye. "Please don't say anything to Miaka- I haven't seen her smile like this in days."

"Sure thing. My lips are sealed." the bandit replied gravely. 

"Thanks Kouji." Nuriko smiled. "Now, could you steer me in the direction of your kitchen? I'd better bring her some kind of food or she'll know something's wrong." 

"Follow me, ever since we met her we've been keepin' double the food supplies we used to." Laughing softly, the bandit and the seishi headed off down the hall in search of a snack..

On the other side of the door, Miaka slowly walked back to the bed and sat down, tears filling her eyes. She had known Kouji was lying to her; he was just like Tasuki, not looking at her when he wasn't telling the truth. 

Her greatest fear had been realized; Tasuki was refusing to see her. Well, then, she had nothing to lose. She would just have to _make _him see reason. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the way to the leader's office, then got to her feet and walked to the door. 

Cracking the panel open, she glanced both ways then slipped out, careful to shut the door behind her. She needed all the time she could buy, and if Nuriko saw an open door, he would immediately come after her. As she made her way through the halls, Miaka was amazed that she remembered so much from her short visit before. Finally, she came to what she hoped was the correct room. She smoothed a nervous hand over her hair, gathered her courage- and then opened the door without knocking.

It was the right place, but her heart sank at seeing the empty room. Her gaze came to rest on the open window and quick tears stung her eyes at the realization that not only did he not want to talk to her- he didn't even want to be in the same building with her! 

Falling to her knees, Miaka laid her hands and forehead against the doorframe, completely surrendering to the rising tide of misery in her heart. When Kouji and Nuriko found her several minutes later, she was still sobbing and hadn't moved an inch. The seishi quickly knelt down, drawing her into his arms as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

Kouji looked on helplessly. Nuriko had filled him in on what happened and he couldn't believe that his best friend could have been so blind and now…well, any fool could see how much pain the girl was in!

Glancing over his shoulder the bandit noticed the open window and scowled. ~_Genrou, what d'ya think yer doin'? It ain't like you to run away from a fight…hey, wait a minute…_~ He smiled as an idea popped into his mind.

"Hey you!" Kneeling down next to Miaka, Kouji nudged her shoulder gently. "Don't cry. I think I know where he's gone to."

"Y-You do?" 

"Yeah. Do ya remember that place he took ya to after he snatched ya from Eiken?"

In spite of her tears, a small, hopeful smile curved her lips. "Of course! Will you take me, Kouji?"

"Why else would I tell ya 'bout it, ya little baka?" He said, tousling her hair affectionately. "C'mon, dry your eyes and let's go." 

Miaka spontaneously threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing his cheek lightly.

Kouji could feel his face turning hot, but he fiercely returned the miko's hug before pushing her away, saying gruffly, "Don't mention it-that's what friends are for." Rising to his feet, he glared over at Nuriko. "So what are _you _grinnin' at, Bucko?"

"Oh nothing." Nuriko replied innocently. He coughed to cover up the laughter bubbling within him at seeing the normally confident bandit looking so flustered and uncertain. 

After watching how Kouji acted around her, it had become very apparent to him that Miaka had an astonishing effect on _all _themen who knew her, not just her warriors. 

"Ya sure ya don't want me t'stay in case he tries to bolt again?" They were standing a short distance from the small building, barely able to see one another in the darkness. Kouji could just make out the shake of her head. 

"No, he's going to mad enough at you for bringing me here. I'll be fine." Miaka said softly.

"Well…all right. Good luck." He replied, before awkwardly patting her on the shoulder and taking his leave. Miaka watched his retreating figure for a moment before carefully making her way to the structure. ~_Okay, it's all up to me now. I hope I don't blow it. ~_

When she reached the heavy looking door, she raised her hand to knock but stopped in mid gestured. _If you knock, he'll know who it is, dummy. Better to just barge in. Don't give him a chance to run. _Nodding her head in affirmation of her thoughts, she shoved the door open and quickly entered the room beyond. 

Tasuki whirled around, his hand reaching for the tessen on his back. When he saw her, his hand dropped but the angry glare remained. "What are ya doin' here?" He all but snarled. 

Miaka leaned against the closed door. She put her hands behind her back so he would not see them shaking. "I-I wanted to talk to you."

"I told Kouji I didn't wanna see ya and I meant it! Now get out!" 

"No!" The single word, spoken with determination, reverberated throughout the room. Her eyes narrowed as anger began to build in her. "Neither of us will leave this room until you hear me out!"

A reluctant grin tugged at the seishi's mouth, which he quickly squelched. Crossing his arms over his chest he shrugged. "Fine, talk." 

Her face softened as her heart skipped a beat. He was finally ready to listen. "You didn't see what you think you saw."

He smirked. "Ya followed me all the way here just t'tell me that?"

"I wasn't finished!" She exclaimed, pushing away from the door and moving towards him. "Although I can't lie and say that I'm sorry for what you walked in on because I'm not."

She saw the bandit's face harden before he turned away. "So ya aren't sorry for tellin' him that ya loved him?"

"You heard me say that?" She gaped at him in dismay, and then shook her head. "No wonder you thought…well, that doesn't matter now .What matters is that you know that I said it but I wasn't allowed to finish the rest of what I was going to say. If I had been, you would have heard me say, 'I love you and always will…but I'm _in _love with Tasuki'." 

Seeing at once that her explanation was having no affect on him, Miaka sighed in frustration. There was only one option left to her now. Angrily, she reached up and began to unbutton her blouse. Quickly and quietly, she stripped herself of all her garments, leaving it in a pile on the floor, then cautiously padded over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me." She commanded softly. 

"What…" His voice trailed away as he turned, seeing her standing naked before him. "What the hell?" A dark blush came to his cheeks and he averted his gaze. 

Miaka reached out to take his face in her hands, and turned it toward her. "Tasuki, please don't look away. I want you to see there's _nothing _standing between us any more. I don't care if you see me like this now, because I've already let you see the most private part of me-my heart. You know the _real _me, Tasuki. You know that yes, I am that clumsy, greedy girl who eats almost constantly. But you also see the side of me that no one else does, the side that hurts and is scared to death of the responsibilities given her You have always protected me, as well as given me laughter and understanding -and I now know why I was brought here. It was to love you as you should be loved."

Pulling from her embrace, he turned and walked to the other side of the room. "Put your clothes back on, Miaka."

Tears pooled in her eyes as his rejection struck at her. "I'm sorry I was a coward before. Can't you see that I'm trying to prove how much I love you? That I would do _anything _to make you love me?"

Tasuki stood there for a moment, not moving, before removing his sheath with the tessen inside. He dropped it to the floor; the heavy weapon making a loud clang as it hit the hard surface. Shrugging out of his jacket, he turned and made his way back to her, wrapping it snugly around her shoulders. Miaka gasped when he looked down at her, love shining in his eyes.

"Ya don't have t'prove anythin' t'me." He said quietly. "An' I'm sorry I've proved to you what a damn fool I am! You're right, I do know ya and I know ya wouldn't do anythin' t'hurt me. When I saw Tama lyin' on top of ya, I just lost it…guess that proves that I'm a jealous bastard too!" He finished with a grin.

She laughed in relief, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks. "You're neither one of those things. And if I hear you talking like that again, I'll have to punch your lights out."

They both laughed at her threat, but their laughter quickly faded as they realized the jacket had come open. Tasuki's eyes slowly traveled the length of her body and Miaka gasped at the fierce desire she saw in their depths. Heat flooded her face as her body responded to his silent question, and she moved closer to him, placing a hand on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her bare waist.

Tasuki could no longer resist pressing his lips to hers; even though it had only been days since he had held her, it felt like forever. His grasp was gentle yet fierce as he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss when he heard her moan in pleasure. 

The kiss was like no other they had shared before; not only was it a reaffirmation of their love but also a promise to never part from each other again. Miaka closed her eyes tightly, giving herself over totally to the sensations running rampant throughout her body. She brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck, the jacket slipping unnoticed from her shoulders, falling silently around her feet. Oblivious to the cool air that touched her skin, she pressed her body into his, delighting in the way he responded. The fabric of his clothes rubbed against the most sensitive parts of her skin, causing her to gasp in surprised pleasure. 

Tasuki groaned deep in his throat as his hands freely explored the silky perfection of her body unhindered by the presence of clothes. Every nerve in his body screamed for more. He had never wanted her so desperately, and knew he had to stop soon for if he didn't all would be lost. Fighting against every male instinct he had, he broke the kiss, grinning a little when she made a sound of protest. 

He stepped away from her and bent to pick up the forgotten jacket, his eyes slowly traveling the length of her body once more as he straightened. Finally stopping at her eyes, he smiled and again wrapped the jacket around her shoulders; taking care to make sure it was properly closed this time. 

"There's a time and place for this and it ain't here." Bending his head, he kissed her briefly. "I love ya, Miaka and we won't finish this until you're my wife." 

Hearing Tasuki say that one word so matter-of-factly made her heart swell with love, and the shaft of fear that she had experienced in the past at the mention of marriage was replaced with an overwhelming joy. A smile slowly spread across her face. "You mean it?"

"About ya bein' my wife? Well, yeah, why else would I talk about ya stayin' here?" A mischievous look entered his eyes and he grinned. "Besides too much more of this is gonna kill me." Laughing, he dodged her feeble attempt to swat him, and went over to pick up his tessen. "Ya better get dressed. If we don't go back soon, those two knuckleheads are gonna come lookin' for ya."

"Don't be too hard on Kouji." Miaka said over her shoulder as she gathered up her discarded clothes, trying to calm her racing heart as she began to dress. 

"Are ya kiddin'? I'm gonna beat the shit outta him. I'm supposed t'be leader, not to mention his best friend, and what does he do? Disobeys orders." Seeing her panicked look he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just jokin'. How can I be mad at him? It's 'cause of him that we made up." 

"Well, not _entirely_ because of him." She commented dryly, buttoning the last button on her blouse. 

Pulling her into his arms, he smiled softly. "Yeah, not entirely…" He repeated before capturing her mouth once again. The excitement she had barely been able to suppress rushed back in full force and she moaned, wrapping her arms around him. 

"We really should…um…we should go." He murmured against her mouth as her hands began to make an exploration of her own. 

"In a minute." She answered, enjoying the way his body felt and responded beneath her touch. Encouraged by his small groan of approval, her movements became bolder and she felt a rush of delight when he sought her mouth and kissed her deeply. Grasping her hips, he pulled her fully against him and she gasped as she felt evidence of the affect she was having on him.

"I guess this means you made up." A voice observed , sounding full of ill-concealed laughter. 

They jerked apart, slightly disoriented. Tasuki was the first to recover and he glared at the amused looking young man standing in the open doorway. "Shit, Nuriko, do ya know how t'knock?" 

"I've been knocking for five minutes." The purple-haired seishi answered mildly, studying his nails. "I guess you were too….busy to hear." Looking up with a grin, he winked at the red-faced bandit. 

Miaka fussed with her clothes, unable to look at her friend. "Sorry, Nuriko. We were just about to…"

"Oh, it's obvious what you were about to do." Nuriko smirked, thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of the couple standing in front of him, and could no longer hold back his laughter when he saw Miaka's face turn an even darker red than her partner's. When Tasuki took a threatening step toward him he held his hands out in front of him protectively. "I'm sorry, but you guys are so _easy_….in more than one way." A fresh wave of laughter hit Nuriko and he had to kneel, holding his sides as tears of amusement leaked from his eyes. 

"Jeez, it wasn't _that _funny." Tasuki mumbled, hands on his hips. He heard a small giggle coming from beside him and his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

Seeing his shocked look, Miaka's giggles increased until she was laughing just as hard as the young man on the floor. She didn't know exactly how Nuriko had done it, but somehow he had completely relieved all the tension from the room. What could have been a highly embarrassing situation for them all would now remain a light-hearted but poignant memory. 


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Hidden Destiny

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters.

Nuriko sighed as he slipped from his horse. For the second day in a row, they were stopping to set up camp. He knew they weren't lost but he also knew that it shouldn't be taking this long to get back to the palace.

Hearing Miaka giggle at something Tasuki had said, an involuntary grin touched his lips. He had never seen Miaka or Tasuki so blissfully happy and it warmed his heart seeing them together in this way. After a moment of watching the couple, though, his smile fell again as he remembered his other brothers waiting back at the palace, who had to be worried sick about them. He and Miaka had left suddenly and with no explanation, and unless Tamahome had felt up to explaining things to them, no one else had any idea what was going on. 

"Just what are you up to, Tasuki, in delaying our return?" He muttered to himself as he secured his horse's reins to a low hanging branch. Catching the other man's gaze, Nuriko made a small gesture towards the woods. It was about time he and the bandit had a talk.

Tasuki frowned slightly, wondering why Nuriko wanted them to go into the woods without Miaka, but nodded in reluctant agreement. Suddenly, images of the cross-dressing seishi trying to take advantage of him flitted across his mind and he almost laughed aloud. No, whatever Nuriko wanted, it wasn't to make a pass at him! He couldn't believe the thought had even crossed his mind. 

Grabbing Miaka from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. "Me and Nuriko are gonna gather some wood for a fire. You'll be okay alone for awhile?" He whispered softly.

She smiled and moved her head to kiss him gently. "You worry too much. Go do what you have to and I'll be here waiting for you."

Tasuki kissed her neck and released her with a dreamy-eyed grin. Backing up a few steps, he continued to gaze at her, as she turned and blew him a kiss. 

"All right, that's enough! Let's go, lover boy!" Nuriko said, rolling his eyes to the heavens. The two of them had been making eyes at each other since they left the bandit hideout, and it was getting rather old. Despite their sappiness, however, the violet-haired seishi couldn't help but smile at the couple, for he had never seen either one of them this happy and it warmed his heart to know he played a small part in making it so. 

He turned to walk along with Tasuki, but once they out of Miaka's line of vision he stopped and his hands on his hips. "Alright, Fang Boy, what's going on?"

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" The younger man mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

"What I'm talking about it that we both know it doesn't take more than a day to get to the palace. We've been traveling for two days now. Why are you leading us around in circles?" When no answer was forthcoming, Nuriko sighed in frustration. "What are you so worried about? She loves you, stupid! It's not like she's going to run right back to Tamahome."

"I know." Tasuki mumbled, dropping the twigs in his arms and sitting down hard next to them. "I don't _know _what's wrong with me. It's like I'm afraid t'go back. I have this feeling that when we get there that….that I'm going to lose her." He blurted out, still refusing to look at his brother seishi. 

"She's not going to leave you, Tasuki." Nuriko answered gently, taking a seat beside him. "I've never seen her smile or act like this way with anyone else. You've made her a deliriously happy woman! Do you really think she's just going to throw what you two have away at the first opportunity?"  
Tasuki finally looked up, meeting the other man's gaze, and Nuriko gasped as he saw the tears standing in the bandit's eyes.

"No, I don't think she's gonna leave me. I told ya, Nuri, I don't know what's wrong! It's a feeling deep down that somethin's not right…but it's not her and it's not me. It's….hell, I don't know, it's bigger than all of us. Shit, I'm not even makin' any sense." Picking up a stick, he began to absently break it into pieces. "It's almost like things are going too good, ya know. I'm _too _happy. Almost like it's a dream or somethin'." 

Nuriko sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm not trying to say that your feelings aren't important but we _have _to get back, because there _are_ things going on that are bigger than us.. It's up to us to save Konan; the whole country is counting on us and Miaka to keep them safe, which unfortunately means we don't have the luxury of focusing on ourselves right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Suzaku is calling." Tasuki grumbled. Dropping the stick he was holding, he got to his feet. "We're not that far from the palace. We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." He wiped his eyes quickly and turned to his friend and brother with a grin. "C'mon, lazy! We gotta find some more wood." 

Miaka lay down on the hard ground and smiled as Tasuki slipped an arm around her, his hand resting low on her stomach. "Comfortable?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Nuriko.

"I am now." She answered quietly. "What were you and Nuriko talking about in the woods?"

"Nothin'." 

She sighed but let it go, knowing he would tell her when he was ready. Biting her lip, she paused before asking what had been on her mind since they left. "Tasuki, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." 

"You….you've been around girls before, right?" 

"Well, yeah, sure-I have five sisters you know."

"No, that's not what I mean." She paused, nervously playing with the fingers resting against her stomach. "I-I meant, have you _been _with any girls before?"

Tasuki frowned, propping his head on his hand and looked down at the blushing girl. "What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" 

The blush on her face deepened and she cleared her throat before answering. "I mean have you done….you know…"

"Noooo….I _don't _know." He answered slowly. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "I mean, have you ever had sex with a girl before?" The exclamation came out louder than she thought and they sent alarmed glances over at the sleeping form lying not too far from them. Seeing no movement , both sighed in relief.

"Oh that." Tasuki said, with a slight blush.

"Forget I asked." Miaka mumbled, rolling away from him to lie on her side. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself silently. Why did she ask a question she didn't really want to know the answer to? 

"Well, does it matter to you if I have?" He asked softly, gently forcing her onto her back once more.

"No…I was just wondering if…."

"If what?"

"Well, if what we started to do in the cabin always felt so…."

"Urgent?" He asked when she paused, trying to find the right word. When she nodded, he smiled. "Don't ya know? I mean, you and Tama…" 

"We never….went that far. Sure we kissed a couple of times, but that was nothing like what you and I did."

"Oh." He answered quietly. Grabbing her hand, he entwined his fingers with hers rubbing them with his thumb absently. "Well, t'answer your question, yes…and no."

Miaka frowned. "What kind of answer is that? Either it does or it doesn't. Don't make fun of me." Her tone had turned angry and she started to turn over once more when he tightened his grasp on her fingers.

"I'd never make fun of ya, Miaka. It's not like I'm an expert on this subject or anythin'- shit, I've only done it once! What I can tell ya is even if the physical part of what happened may have been the same, it was different _kind _of urgency this time 'cause I'm in love with you. I didn't think of anythin' but tryin' to please ya as much as possible. It wasn't like that for me before. So ya see, I can't give ya a straight answer." 

She smiled up at him, letting the love in her heart shine from her eyes. "I love you, Tasuki."

"And I love ya, too. More than anythin'! That's why I…"

"What?"

"Nothin'." He answered, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Go t'sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

"O-Okay." She stammered, returning his kiss when he pressed his lips against hers. 

He lay back down beside her, pulling her close, his embrace almost painful in its intensity. 

Tasuki cracked the door to his chamber open and glanced around quickly. When he was confident that no one was around, he slipped out, careful to close the door softly behind him. 

When they had arrived back at the palace this afternoon, everyone had greeted them happily, relief evident in their smiles. He and Miaka both thought that Tamahome had explained the situation to the others but when they entered the dining hall earlier this evening it was quickly apparent that he had not. 

As they had walked in, hands firmly clasped, confusion had shone on all faces, with the exception of Tamahome and Nuriko. He and Miaka had taken their seats in the silence, uncomfortable under such close scrutiny. Finally, half way through the meal, Tamahome had had enough and stood up, shoving his chair back with a noisy scrape.

"They're a couple now. Does anyone have a problem with that? Because I don't, so stop staring at them and eat your food!" When the others had gawked at him in amazement he had blushed and quickly taken his seat. "Sorry, but I thought you all should know. This whole staring thing is making _me _nervous and I'm not even the one being stared at." 

"You are quite right, Tamahome." Hotohori had replied, with a tight smile. "Please accept my apologies Miaka…Tasuki." After that, the emperor had stood and quickly left the room.

Tasuki laughed silently as he remembered the uproarious scene that followed Hotohori's abrupt exit. He had to hand it to Tamahome- he would have never have had the guts to be able to talk to the Emperor like that, even though Tamahome _had_ later apologized profusely to the young Emperor, afraid that he had offended him. 

Tasuki came to his destination and paused before opening the door. Inside, Miaka stood waiting for him, holding out her arms as he walked into the room. 

"I didn't think you were coming." She said, as he swept her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. 

Instead of answering, he pressed his lips to hers, even as his feeling of foreboding from the day before returned ten fold. He held on tight, afraid that if he let her go she would disappear, and his hands feverishly traveled over her body as if memorizing every curve, stopping only and reluctantly ending the kiss when he felt her push against his chest. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, reaching up and catching a tear with her finger. 

He blinked, becoming aware for the first time that he was crying. Still he said nothing, his eyes continuing to commit her features to memory. 

"You're scaring me, Tasuki. Tell me what's wrong." 

"I-I don't know." He finally answered, his voice made rough by unshed tears. "I feel like I'm about t'lose ya and…" He shook his head unable to go on, but pulled her against him, and held her tight. "Don't leave me, Miaka…ever."

"Don't be silly. Why would I leave you?"

"Just promise." He was almost begging. "Please…just promise you won't leave me."

Pulling back slightly, she ran her fingers down his cheek and nodded. "I promise." She said right before a bright red light surrounded them. "T-Tasuki?" She asked uncertainly not understanding what was happening. 

"No!" He exclaimed his arms tightening around her small frame. 

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt an unseen force pulling her. "I-I love you, Tasuki. I don't know how but I'll be back. I promise!" 

"Miaka! Don't go…" His voice trailed off as her form slowly faded from view. "You promised…"

Tasuki jerked awake, his breath coming heavily as he glanced around the room. What the hell had just happened? An empty, aching feeling remained in his heart but he could not remember just what he had been dreaming of. He touched his lips; the faint memory of someone else's pressed against them just moments before lingering in his subconscious. Shaking his head in bemusement, he threw back the covers and got to his feet, walking to the window and opening it wide. It must have been something he ate. 

Miaka sat up in bed, a name springing from her lips. The name faded quickly from memory and she was left looking around her room, trying to remember where she was, feeling an aching emptiness in her heart that she could not explain. After a moment, she lay back, only to discover her pillow was wet.

She lay staring at the darkened ceiling until dawn cast streaks of pink across it, prompting her to get out of bed and reluctantly start dressing to face a new day. 

As she stepped from her room, she knew that she just couldn't face the others just yet. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed that had upset her so much but she did know that right now she only wanted to be alone…alone to grieve. Stopping in mid stride, she shook her head at the thought. Why would she need to grieve? Her feet resumed their journey, guiding her to the imperial gardens. Seeing a bench nearby, she walked to it and sat down, turning her head just in time to see Tasuki exiting his room. 

Her heart soared at the sight of the fiery-headed seishi as she unconsciously rose to her feet once more. Catching herself before she obeyed the strange impulse to go running to him, she sat back down, sunk deep in thought. What was going on? 

As if cued, vivid memories of the dream she couldn't remember began flashing through her mind and she gasped. Was she in love with…?

_No! _ She chastised herself. _I'm in love with Tamahome and I'm going to marry him. _The shaft of fear that she felt whenever marriage was mentioned traveled down her back and she shivered. What was wrong with her? Glancing once more in Tasuki's direction, she saw that he had spotted her and she forced a smile as she walked over to where the flame-haired seishi stood staring at her. 

"Good morning, Tasuki!" She called out as she drew closer to him. "Isn't it beautiful here? You are so lucky to have a room facing the gardens."

He grinned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's okay, if ya happen t'like flowers." He replied humorously. 

As Miaka approached, he quickly noticed that everything was not as well with her as she tried to sound. To put it bluntly, she looked awful, the dark circles under her eyes giving away the fact that she hadn't slept the night before. 

"Are ya all right Miaka? Ya don't look so good…." He frowned slightly as she turned away from him to stare at something in the distance.

"Oh, I'm fine Tasuki! Thank you for asking though." A strong sense of déjà vu traveled down her spine and she shot a startled glance at the man standing next to her. A rush of desire hit her as she looked into the amber depths of his eyes and she felt herself blush. "I….I have to go." She mumbled before turning and walking quickly back the way she came.

Tasuki stared after her, his eyes widening as memories of the dream from the night before hit him suddenly. This encounter with Miaka -he had dreamed about it and so much more, and some gut instinct and the panicked look in her eyes was telling him that she had dreamed it too.

"Miaka, wait!" He yelled, jumping the railing to catch up to her. 

She froze as she felt his hand grasp her arm, every nerve in her body screaming for her to lean into him. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. "Please let me go." She whispered. 

"No! You…you dreamed it too, didn't you…about us being together?" He asked softly.

Her eyes snapped open, every hidden feeling that she had for him clearly reflected in the depths of her eyes. She stared at him in amazement, overwhelmed at the intensity of the love she saw shimmering back at her in his steady gaze. "I don't understand! What…what's happening to us?"

"I don't know." He answered, moving closer to her. "But it feels…."

"Right." She finished his sentence, giving him a radiant smile, even as happy tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Yeah." He answered her smile with one of his own, as he pulled her into his arms. "It _was _a dream…right?"

"I-I think so. But that doesn't matter now because…I do love you, Tasuki." 

It was true. She _did _love him and always had- from the moment he had first taken her from Eiken. When he tried to kiss her, she had longed for the touch of his lips on hers but had resisted the impulse by hitting him instead…so afraid of the strength of feelings that he had brought on so suddenly. The crazy, unexplainable dream had revealed the truth- and she was glad.

"It's always been you." She whispered, tilting her head to look up at him as he pulled her tightly against him. "I was just too blind and too scared to see it before."

"I love ya too, Miaka." He murmured, and then passionately captured her lips with his. 

From high above, a lone figure watched the embracing couple, feeling a sense of great satisfaction. He could turn his attention to weightier matters seeing the priestess was now reunited with her true destiny. 

The figure then did something he had not done in over a thousand years.

Suzaku smiled. 


End file.
